Technical Field
The following disclosure is related to an aspect of an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, having a photosensitive drum, an intermediate transfer belt, a secondary transfer roller, a sheet tray, and a sheet guide, is known. The intermediate transfer belt may be arranged at a lower position with respect to the photosensitive drum and contact the photosensitive drum. The secondary transfer roller may be arranged to contact the intermediate transfer belt. The sheet tray may be arranged at a lower position with respect to the intermediate transfer belt and store sheets. The sheet guide may guide the sheets in the sheet tray to a position between the intermediate transfer belt and the secondary transfer roller. The guide may have a curved section.